Moving On
by JayBrianne
Summary: Campbell Saunders committed suicide out of depression.He hurt everyone he loves because of this decision, especially his girlfriend Maya, who is the saddest of all. (This is my first Fan Fic so I hope you like it!)


Just weeks ago Maya Matlin lost her boyfriend, Cam Saunders. She has never been the same since. Why hadn't he come to her for help? She felt like she could have done something. If only, she knew what was happening inside his head.

"Maya, wake up!" It was her older sister, Katie. Katie opened her bedroom door and sat on the bed next to her grieving sister. "It's going to be okay, Maya." Maya was just about DONE hearing that everything was going to be okay. It was not okay .Nothing was okay. "You know what, Katie?" Maya shot out of the bed and was suddenly in her sister's face. "You have NO idea what I'm going through right now, so DON'T tell me everything is fine!" Her sister's eyes were wide with shock, but she didn't say anything back. She knew her sister was upset and it was just the anger talking. "You can't blame yourself for Cam committing suicide. He had issues…" Katie had just thought about what she had said knew it was true, and Maya did too, but of course she would be defensive. "Get OUT!" Maya threw one of her books towards Katie's head, but luckily, she ducked. Katie ran out of the room, and slammed the door behind her.

Hot tears streamed from Maya's eyes. She couldn't take the sympathy. It wasn't like they were giving her all of the attention before. She forced herself to get dressed and look decent. She hasn't gone to school all week, and her phone is blowing up with missing calls and texts of her worried friends.

When Maya was finished getting ready, she took went downstairs to eat breakfast. She ate some Cheerios and looked out the window. Just great. Katie already left, but it's not like she would have drove her to school after what happened this morning.

Maya decided to walk to Degrassi, she wanted to be alone right now. She shivered as the wind blew icy cold air at her face. Her face was so... RED. It was embarrassing... But it was a good thing that she was alone on the side of the rode. It gave her time to his HER how she could live without him...

She finally made it to the school parking lot, and saw Katie's car parked around the front of the school. Thanks for the ride, Maya thought sourly. Whatever happened to the sympathetic Katie, huh? Oh right, after she threw those books at her she suddenly stopped being depressed. Right.

She pushed the door open and saw that the hallways were empty. After all, she got here late. She walked to the front office to get a hall pass. "Maya, can I speak to you in my office?" Principal Simpson appeared at the door. Maya wasn't in the mood for any speeches. "No I have to get to class." She swiftly disappeared down the hallway, but Simpson didn't move after her. She needed her space.

Maya ran into the bathroom."Why won't anyone just leave me ALONE?!" She should have known going to school was a bad idea. She hated being so confused. If Cam were her he would have tried to make her feel better. She felt like crap without him. Maya suddenly felt ANGRY. At Cam. At Katie. She felt like the whole world was against her.

Then, a group of girls entered the bathroom. There were about three of them. One girl recognized her instantly. "You're that girl that dated that guy that killed himself." She wasn't asking a question. She already knew. Maya softly nodded her other girls suddenly did the I-feel-so-bad-for-you face. " I can't IMAGINE how bad you must be feeling right now!" Maya rolled her eyes without meaning to. "Just leave the girl 't you see she's here to be alone?" Maya looked up at the girl that just spoke. It was as if she read her mind. " I know how it feels to lose someone you love...But the only advice i'm going to give you,is to move 's nothing you could have done to change his decision." The girl shrugged her shoulders and walked out along with the other girls. They gave her a sad glance back before they left.


End file.
